Truth Calling
by Cronkalini
Summary: Tru CallingCharmed crossover. Once Tru saves one of the sister’s lives and finds out that she has a bunch of problems from the past to deal with about her mother's death and who caused it. Better than it sounds so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tru Calling, Charmed, or the ideas and characters from either of them.**

**Summary: Tru Calling/Charmed crossover. Once Tru saves one of the sister's lives and finds out that shehas a bunch of problems from the past to deal with about her mother's death and who caused it. Better than it sounds so just read it.**

**Rating: T**

"Please put your trays in the upright position and get ready for landing."

Tru "What?" She looks around and realizes she's still on the plane to San Francisco.

"Please exit through the middle aisle.

Tru "Finally, a vacation." She's stepping out of the San Francisco Airport and into a cab.

Cab driver "Where to?"

Tru "The Holiday Inn." Once they arrive and she checks in she decides to call Harrison.

Harrison "Hey Tru."

Tru "Hey Harry."

Harrison "Just get in?"

Tru "Yeah, the plane was late."  
Harrison "So what ya gonna do with all this free time you have?"

Tru "I dunno."  
Harrison "Go to the new horror movie. I just took Lindsay and it was great."

Tru "Lindsay doesn't like scary movies."

Harrison "I know, but she sure likes me."

Tru "Bye Harry." She decides she has nothing better to do so she goes to the movie. When she gets out she sees this commotion by the door. She goes over and sees that a woman collapsed in puddle of blood.

Tru "Excuse me, excuse me. Hey, I'm a doctor." Finally she makes her way to the woman's side.

Tru "What happened?"

Man "I don't know. We were at a movie and a gun shot rang out and Piper fell and…"

Tru "What's her name?"

Man "Piper, Piper Halliwell. I'm her husband Leo. I think if I just take her home she'll be okay." Tru checks her pulse, "I'm sorry."

Leo "What, no! Piper, please wake up."

Piper "Tru, help me."

And the day rewinds.

**So, what do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**B Oots: umm, i don't think i'll have Piper and Leo remember the rewind and you'll have to find out how she saves her.**

**Slayer Forever: thanks**

"Please put your trays in the upright position and get ready for landing."

Tru wakes up with a start. _'Not on my vacation.' _She runs to a cab. "To the Movie Theater, thanks." As they're driving there Tru sees a billboard for 'Ask Phoebe.' "Wait, pull over." Tru gets out and goes into the newspaper office. The security guard stops her from just going into Phoebe's office.

Tru "I need to talk to Phoebe."

Guard "Just like everyone else."

Tru "Please it's about her sister, Piper."

Guard "Leave, before I…"

Phoebe "What did you say about my sister?"

Tru "It's kind of private."

Phoebe "Come in." The security guard walks away as Tru goes into Phoebe's office. "Now, what about Piper."

Tru "You have to stop her from going to the movies today."

Phoebe "What?"

Tru "If she goes to the movies something bad is going to happen."

Phoebe "What? Who are you?"

Tru "Tru Davies. Please, call your sister."

Phoebe "How do you know this? I think you should leave."

Tru "Look, I'm just trying to help."

Phoebe "Yeah, but nothing's going to happen to Piper." She starts pushing Faith towards the door. "Please le..." and she's swept into a vision.

_Piper and Leo walk out of the movies talking and holding hands. Suddenly a man is holding up the concession stand. A shot rings out a Piper falls down. Leo "What? No Piper." Tru comes running up "Excuse me, excuse me. I'm a doctor."_

Tru "Whoa, you okay?" 

Phoebe "How did you know someone would shoot Piper?"

Tru "What? I didn't say anything about anybody shooting Piper."

Phoebe "Look, I have to get back to work. Could you come by our house tonight around 7."

Tru "Uh."  
Phoebe "I just want to talk to you."

Tru "Yeah, I guess."

**Ok, you need to review. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**just to let you all know, i'm writing back to your reviews at the bottom from now on. :) enjoy**

Tru walks up the Halliwell's driveway and rings the bell. Phoebe answers the door. "Hi Tru, come in."

Tru "You said you wanted to talk."

Phoebe "Yeah, lets go into the living room."

Tru "You want to know how I knew about Piper."

Phoebe "Well, yeah."

Tru "But how did you know that Piper was shot?"

Phoebe decides she can trust Tru and that if necessary Leo can wipe her memory, "I got a vision."

Tru "What?"

Phoebe "Okay, I'm a witch and so are my sisters. I get visions and I can levitate."

Tru "You expect me to just believe that."

Phoebe concentrates and rises into the air. "Whoa, I guess I can't argue with that. So what can your sisters do?" Piper and Paige come in and show her their powers, then sit and listen.

Phoebe "Back to my question, how did you know about Piper."

Tru "I relive days."

Paige "What?"

Tru "I work in a morgue. Sometimes when the bodies come in they ask for my help and my day rewinds. The next day I have to find them and help them.

Piper "So yesterday…"

Tru "Yesterday you was shot, and you died. Then the day rewound and I woke up this morning and had to try and"

Paige interrupts "Save her."

Tru "Yeah."

Phoebe "Wow."

**Okay, next chapter they will do more than talking. So review!

* * *

**

**monkeylover- i'll try to work in the phoebe thing.**

**B Oots- thanks**

Slayer Forever- leaving you hanging is what i love to do.

arabian slayer- i will definately keep posting.


End file.
